Chains Broken
by Lunarte
Summary: Complex story of a pair of misunderstood outcast who make their way through Hogwarts. (Eventually Ginny and Draco fic)
1. Draco, an interlude

You know the regular disclaimer so I won't bore you or insult your intelligence with repetitiveness. Um Slightly irregular this fic is so bare with me I'm not quite a fanfic wiz, but if you like this review if you want to I don't rightly care lol I'm only posting it so I can have a place for it.  
  
How can I explain  
  
When there are few words I can choose  
  
How can I explain  
  
When words get broken  
  
Do you remember  
  
There was a time ahaha  
  
When people on the street  
  
We're walking hand in hand in hand  
  
They used to talk about the weather  
  
Making plans together  
  
Days would last forever  
  
Come to me, cover, hold me  
  
Together we'll break these chains of love  
  
Don't give up, don't give up  
  
Together with me and my baby  
  
Break the chains of love  
  
Do you remember  
  
Once upon a time ahaha  
  
When there were open doors  
  
An invitation to the world  
  
We were falling in and out with lovers  
  
Looking out for others  
  
Our sisters and our brothers  
  
Come to me, cover me, hold me  
  
Together we'll break these chains of love  
  
Don't give up, don't give up now  
  
Together with me and my baby  
  
Break the chains of love  
  
Together we'll break these chains of love  
  
How can I explain  
  
When there are few words I can choose  
  
How can I explain  
  
When words get broken   
  
That's right I used em :P Chains of Love by Erasure....  
  
______________________________________________________________________________  
  
Draco sat alone in his train compartment on his way to his escape from "the bastard" and "the bitch." Hogwarts was seen as Draco's get-away, recently he had gotten into some muggle "rock" bands, but only because their sound was magical in the way that his problems would melt away if the he listened hard enough, and they had a sound that no "self-respecting" magi-band would dare copy. Among his favorites were "The Descendants", "Anti-Flag", "Otep", and "Kwiver".  
  
"Anti-Flag" was streaming into his ears now via his "Olbaido" (his wizard "cd" player) it drew in magic that radiated naturally in the world and used it as its power source. He didn't hear the doors of his compartment slide open, but his animalistic reflex caught a presence so he shot a sidelong glance and caught an eyeful of Crabb and Goyle his ex-friends ever since his metamorphism had started occurring he saw these two for the complete morons that they were. Though they had seen some of his reform the year before they were clearly shocked at the Draco they saw before them, he was wearing robes that were torn his hair was punkishly disheveled with two strands of hair down near his eyes that were dyed midnight blue his outfit was completely lined with safety pins, but the most shocking effect that Draco had on the two idiots was that underneath his robe sleeves they could see through the tears thin scars there weren't that many of them, only enough to notice.   
  
"What do you want you imbeciles?" asked Draco with a sardonic smile playing gently on his lips, they blanched and turned a peculiar shade of chalk white before they left the compartment stuttering, Draco just shrugged and went back to the ever interesting view from the window and the thundering bass riff off his Olbaido. His music was one of the only 4 things that kept him from killing himself the other 3 were his best friend Ginny (yes I know and I'll explain later), his bass (he's in a band, and yes its to undermine the magi-bands), and not giving "that bastard" the pleasure of thinking he had driven his "stupid punk of a son" to killing himself.  
  
Draco wasn't surprised that Ginny hadn't joined him he knew where she was, where she most of the time lately with her new "boyfriend" potter. He had given up playing the "bully" last year after he saw how happy it made his "parents" to make others miserable, but Ginny was the only one who truly knew him she too was an "outcast" but she was more accepted because of her boyfriend and her brothers heroics. She identified with Draco and even though she didn't know quite why he had self-inflicted wounds, but she offered her advice anyways, and Draco loved her for it, uh in uh a friendly way of course. She was always there for him and he was grateful for it, he was just glad she wasn't into this "pop" stuff that some of her "other friends" were into. Just then a hand graced his shoulder and he looked up and saw, the one person he didn't expect to Ginny.  
  
"What are you up to Gin?" Draco said, turning his music down just for her she was the only one who could really get him to now. She smiled only 2 people in her life could really make her smile anymore that was Draco and Harry, but Draco had been doing it longer and had used way less effort.  
  
Hmm What do you folks think so far I'am going to continue but I have to leave for a week damn camping outings...but anyways review if you wanna... 


	2. Church Anyone?

Oh thanks for the reviews I didn't really expect any ( thanks though this fic is based on my life so I just felt I had to get it on record, but it's set in the 6th year and it's spliced with Hogwarts style. Just which parts are spliced only the people nearest to my heart know that much.  
  
Ginny hugged Draco and began looking him over, yes he had changed but it was for the better for one he had lost the scrawny form of the bully and gained the form of the imposing slytherin seeker for one his hair was shorter, but Draco was her best friend so appearance changes didn't really matter.  
  
"Nothing much, just got done talking to Harry." Ginny said with an irrepressible grin. "Hmm anything interesting?" Draco sighed, "Well he says that slytherin has no chance in winning the cup again and of course Ron agreed with him, but obviously they haven't seen you" Ginny remarked chuckling softly, Draco stuck out his tongue, "Obviously they have if anything to them I look insane." "Bah too true you should have seen them when I came down the stairs this morning Ron told me to take all of it off and change "right this instant" but Harry saved me telling Ron to butt out that it was my choice on what I wore." Ginny reflected wistfully.  
  
Draco grew used to these never-ending references to Harry not that he minded it was good that Ginny was happy no matter what. The Hogwarts Express pulled to a stop, Draco being Head Boy was asked numerous times to change his wardrobe (joke muhaha) but no one could make him so he just strolled off the train by himself, Ginny with Harry and Hermione with Ron, Draco was used to being alone he had seen the problems of relationships early on with the "parents" that he had he knew how love could turn sour and turn into hate in the matter of a few days, and that was not including his own experience after his 4h year during his holiday Draco had fallen in love with a muggle, she was a "prep" as some may put it but she was taken away by Draco's charm then tragically she died right before his 6th year. She and Draco had broken up a couple of months before that, and Draco had "gone out" with Ginny ( a/n shocker eh?) during the week she died Ginny and Draco had broken up from communication issues the blow was a hard one to Draco, but he and Ginny had remained friends and their friendship had grown leaps and bounds throughout the year, Draco couldn't have been ready for the shock that "she" had died there was no way he could get over the initial shock in this short of time so he had resulted to cutting himself to ease the pain, its an odd thing to describe cutting is its not as a substitute for the pain he felt but it dulled it enough so that it was bearable. Draco waved his farewell to Ginny silently and went to his dorm where he was cornered at once by Crabb and Goyle, they repeatedly asked him about joining the "church" (a/n deatheaters for our slow audience) but Draco had no intention of defiling his arm for someone who was barely in control of his own bodily functions.Especially one in league with his "father". He shrugged them off and just picked up his bass (magical also of course) turned it full blast and ripped out a bass line he had made up on the trip over to Hogwarts. After a good 30 minutes he went down to the Great Hall to meet up with Ginny to cross-check their schedules to see if they had gotten into the same classes (a/n Ginny is an advanced student) it turns out they had potions, runes, and lunch together. 'Good enough.' Draco thought to himself.  
  
Snape was bitter towards Draco and Ginny during class, but in reality he really liked the pair, he wasn't quite sure what to make of Draco though it had certainly took him by surprise when he had heard that Draco and Ginny were together and it shocked him even more when he learned that their relationship was no more yet the two were nearly inseparable, Draco and Ginny knew what he thought of them and let his snide comments wash over them even though they knew he didn't really mean them. They got ready to enter the class room, and Draco just remembered something, gryfindor had potions with slytherin.that meant..and sure enough he turned an saw Harry who immediately ran to Ginny and kissed her, 'Oh well' thought Draco 'They have to snog sometime or another' but then he saw Ron's ears turn and awful plum shade. "If you please Potter I would like to start my class if it's not too much of a bother for you could you take your seat?" Snape sneered, his voice dripping with sarcasm. Harry only stammered and sat down while Ginny blushed and very nearly sat beside Draco, in fact it was apparent that she would have if Harry hadn't pulled her aside, though no one noticed except Draco and Harry. After everyone was completed with their potions and they were waiting for the class to end so they could move on to the next one, Ron and Harry had now began conversing while completely ignoring Ginny (a/n I left Hermione out for a reason) so Draco smiling started talking to Ginny again.  
  
"So this is what it's like to be his girlfriend eh Ginny?"  
  
"Bah you win some and you lose some, he and my brother, have been friends longer, it won't always be like this."  
  
"Hmm" "Well I should certainly hope not seeing as you would be left in the cold every time someone laughs."  
  
"Bah Draco you can't understand what this means to me I really only began talking to Harry this summer, and he opened up to me a lot he recounted tales of two important people you know he's lost." (a/n not telling who got killed in the 5th book :P)  
  
"Well I just don't want you hurt again I saw what happened with Dean last year (Ginny went out with Dean and he ended up telling her she was "too dark" for him, when asked by everyone what too dark was he wouldn't comment, so every time they would pass in the halls Draco would should loudly that Ginny was too dark for him and that she could no longer be his friend, after which he would get reprimanded by Ginny but only playfully so she seemed grateful for the remarks)"  
  
"Hopefully /that/ won't happen again although I highly doubt it, Harry is mighty dark himself Draco his darkness might even overrule yours."  
  
"Surely you jest I' am Lucius Malfoy's son heir to the Malfoy estate and, he added with a whisper, heir to be royal butt kisser of unnamed defeated Dark Wizards..." Draco said only it was his voice now that was dripping with sarcasm, all of his true friends knew he had no such desire in fact he would rather die than serve the Dark Ninny, as he so called him.  
  
Ginny had to stifle her giggles  
  
"Hmm we'll see about that, I'm thinking I might rival your darkness now Drac." She said through the laughter, using the friendly shorter version of his name.  
  
"Just because some gryfindor ninny tells you that you're too dark for him, just because he is a "prep" who wouldn't know darkness if 9 people cast /tecnal/ at him, does not mean my firefly, that you are dark by any means. Besides it was your poetry that scared him off he didn't know how to appreciate it for the art that it is."  
  
"Watch it Drac my whole family is a gryfindor, excluding my Mum that is, she was slytherin of course. (a/n that's the reason Draco's fraternizing was allowed by the Weasley Household)"  
  
"Ah knew your Mum had a touch of greatness in her" Draco said with a smirk  
  
At that moment the Professor had excused them, and Draco made the way to his next class Runes this was maybe his favorite class well because Draco had an affinity with languages and that it was the one class he and Ginny had alone to talk over things.  
  
They were on the way to class when..  
  
Yeah I know I suck at cliffhangers but I don't want to get burnt out on writing this, this was an especially hard chapter to write, and hey it's my choice I just hope someone follows what I'm getting at.Review if yah feel like it. 


	3. A note from your author

A/N LoL It just occurred to me that I spelled Gryffindor wrong throughout that whole fic...Hmm I'm a Spelling freak so that's why I'm telling you, those that noticed. Anyways Happy Trails and expect an update of like 3 pages almost everyday from now on but where Fanfiction is not cool sometimes those who have posted here know that it takes a long time for those chapters to show up so just wait it out I'll try to have a chapter everyday,but if o don't dont attack me lol. Later... 


	4. Revalations

Thanks for readin' this far this chapter has more plot and less filler in it so I hope that's okie.  
  
Draco's left arm start started throbbing in pain, the pain was worse than a crucio curse, and just as consuming, but...he was slightly used to the pain now, at first he had passed out though, no one knew of his suffering not even Ginny. It had been with him ever since his 3rd year, when Voldemort had begun his renascent to power (a/n I think voldemort is a wuss so ...lol), he didn't know why but he felt connection with the power, so with the pain ripping through his arm Draco just grimaced and faced his next class.   
  
Runes had always been easy for Draco though he didn't know/care why.. Professor Reppep (a/n you'll notice I make up words lol...so sue me :P) was his favorite teacher and Draco was his favorite student, Draco recounted his earliest memory of the Prof., /Flashback//// the study of runecraft has been passed down through the ages, Prof. Reppep would recount to the class on the first day of the term, though many ancient shamans have harnessed the power from the arcane symbols their recognition has only recently resurfaced in our wizarding world. The books you have sitting in front of you, will become your lifeblood in essence the runes will become a part of you, you'll notice some muggles have runic tattoo's this is common because they were originally an alphabet used by the Nordic peoples, the first founders of America, (a/n Vinland, sorry im a type o - fan lol) The alphabet which has now become known as the Fultark (in reference to its first 7 characters), has become its own branch of magic, one that rivals many if not all, you'll find that most wizard's use bindrunes (two or more runes combined into one) for personal protection, luck, or, he said with a modest grin, love. There are many runic prophecy's that are now finally uncovered by the magical world you may find reference to these in your books, as it has a built-in feature to update itself with each new discovery, he said with a meaningful look at both Draco and Ginny, runes may be used for spellbinding, divination, runic castings, and bindrunes.////End Flashback/  
  
  
  
As usual Ginny and Draco sat next to each other and prepared themselves for Professor Reppep's discussion to wash over them. By the end of it they felt enlightened, to say the lest they had learned 2 new runic castings and 4 new bindrunes. It was this point that Draco rued of the day, Ginny and Draco went their separate ways on to their next, but different classes, involuntarily Draco shuddered Ginny had that class alone with Harry, he didn't know why, but ever since he had met the boy-wonder he had the worst vibe he had ever received, there was something rotten about Harry and Draco was sure he would find out, at least by the end of the term.  
  
During his next class, arithimacy (a/n spelling I'm lazy lol), Draco found out you /can/ go to sleep with your eyes closed ^_^ , he trod on through his daily schedule very routinely, though lunch was the highlight of the day when Ginny talked with his about her day, he found it relaxing and comforting that he was the one to comfort her, after she and Harry had, had a bout, about the Yule Ball which was quite a great length of time away still. The rest of his classes were uneventful, and his thoughts keep returning to his left arm, what could be causing the pain and why did he feel linked to the weakling his father so willingly served. The more he though about it the more he became confused, he had heard his father conversing some time ago about "the pains starting" but he hadn't listening so the rest was an inconstant blur of memory, but one thing was for sure his pains were in fact linked with something his father had to do with.  
  
  
  
What's more magic was becoming simpler for Draco he was already bloody brilliant (a/n lol shush), but he found the simplest magic was becoming more potent, originally he had attributed the flux of power as hormones, or his music, but that was hubris (a/n Merlin: Arrogance *had to use it*) he now believed that the power was no less coming from a well, a well that had previously been blocked and was now like a geyser bubbling deep within himself, his soul.   
  
He now made his way to the great hall where he transfigured his Olbaid into its boom box form, and blasted the Distillers wide open it bled through the hall, but was charmed specifically for people who wanted to hear, those that did, did. Ginny smiled slightly though she was in gryffindor (a/n hah) common room, everyone looked at her strangely as she started humming along through the chorus making her was through the great hall, by the time she got there she was in a head banging fit, she was met with quite a sight but she knew he didn't care what other people thought, Draco was on a table top playing what she assumed was air-bass to a type o negative song the bass player had just said "Check this out" and blew out an awesome riff, it must have been "UCNBI" she smiled the title was huge so she shortened it, it was Drac's favorite song, so she knew he must be throughly enjoying himself.  
  
Ah damn my shoulder just started killing me in real life so I'm going to quit for the night sorry about not writing yesterday I had issues, lol but /word here/ means italics sorry for not clarifying   
  
thank you 3 people who reviewed :) I try lol but this kills later friends and others ;) 


End file.
